Intertwined Fingers
by sinfullysarcastic
Summary: 'And he stalked off, the intertwined fingers of his ex and her new boyfriend clouding his vision.' Eddie and Patricia never held hands when they were together, was she flaunting it in his face by holding Jerome's? Sibuna's reaction to Patricia and Jerome as a couple, mainly focused on Eddie's. Mentions of friendships and implied romances.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

"So-" Eddie cut himself off, turning in the other direction. He had seen the two out of the corner of his eye and chosen to ignore it…maybe they just got swept together by the crowd.

Then he realized there was no crowd.

Patricia Williamson and Jerome Clarke were walking the school halls, side by side, holding hands. _Voluntarily_.

"What is it, mate?" Alfie asked, eager to hear the rest of Eddie's story. Realizing the blonde wasn't answering, he instead followed the direction in which Eddie's eyes were staring. Right at his _best guy friend _and _best girl friend. _Walking close, laughing, and holding hands.

"Oh yeah," KT feigned innocence, slightly smirking. "Did you hear? Patricia and Jerome got together."

"How?" Fabian sputtered, flabbergasted. "It's _Patricia and Jerome_. They can't stay in the same room for two seconds before biting each other's heads off."

"It wasn't always like that," Alfie butt in. "Back in eighth grade, me, Jerome, and her were pretty close. Come to think of it, lots of people thought they would date…" he said, looking off into the distance, oblivious to the fact he was further dampening Eddie's mood.

"Eddie, mate?" Fabian gently patted his shoulder, but Eddie shrugged it off. "Are you alright?"

"Why wouldn't he be?" KT widened her eyes, acting as if she no clue towards the Eddie and Patricia dynamic. "I mean, you two broke up, right?"

"Yeah," Eddie said slowly, dejectedly. "We broke up." Fabian looked at his friend, concerned, but Eddie began talking again. "You know what, it doesn't matter. I don't care. I couldn't-"

"Hey, guys," Patricia said, walking up to her fellow Sibuna members, smile on her face. Jerome and she were obviously not _really _boyfriend and girlfriend, but she had realized his company was something she had come to miss in the last few years. He told pretty funny jokes, they had the same sense of humor. And when they weren't playfully arguing, they were planning pranks and schemes, just like old times.

Eddie fumed, looking down at their connected hands. When Patricia and he were dating, the girl had absolutely banned holding hands, calling it 'demeaning' and 'couplish.' So what was this? The two were blatantly wandering the halls, doing the forbidden and _holding hands_. Couldn't they just announce their new-found relationship on a goddamn Jumbo-Tron? It'd be a lot less painful then watching them right now.

"Hey, Patricia," KT said, and Eddie bit his lip. Whose side was she on, why was she talking as if everything was okay? Eddie mentally scolded himself- KT hadn't been here last term, didn't know how many desperate attempts Eddie went through to get with Patricia. _Three weeks_, it had taken Eddie _three weeks_, but no, Jerome-The-Ladies-Man Clarke got her in a day.

Ugh, this was disgusting.

"So…you guys are together?" Eddie asked awkwardly, not understanding why he had even asked. It was obvious they were.

"Yeah," Patricia's eyes glinted fiercely, but with hope as well. She _wanted _him to object to this. "Why, got a problem with it?"

"I think what Eddie means to say," Fabian said. "Is 'Yay! You two are together!'"

"Seriously, dude?" Alfie looked to Jerome. "Trixie?"

Patricia scoffed, offended, and Jerome just smirked. It was a joke, of course, Patricia had told him last night they weren't really dating, much to his relief. He had originally wanted to blackmail her, but then found out Patricia had bought a picture off of Poppy, a picture of him in a dress.

And everyone wondered why he sent the little scumbag of a sister away.

At first, he had been against it, but once he started hanging out with her, he realized he missed her. Missed the Trixie that would barge into their room at one in the morning, ready to pull a prank. Missed the Trixie that would cover for him while he schemed. Missed the Trixie that would insult him and tease him and call him slimeball and sit too close but they never cared.

All as a friend, of course, he couldn't even imagine kissing her or anything of that sort.

"So, I'm going to head over to the lounge, yeah?" Jerome asked her, and she shrugged, letting him leave.

"Have you guys planned a prank yet?" Alfie bubbled, bouncing on his toes. The three of them hadn't properly pranked someone since eighth grade- Jerome was usually the mastermind, and Alfie and Patricia carried it out. Once in a while, Patricia pitched in an idea- not often, but when she did, they were good ideas.

"Well, duh," Patricia rolled her eyes fondly, and Alfie grinned.

"To the lounge to discuss!" Alfie smiled. "Race ya!"

"You are so on!" Patricia laughed, and the two ran through the halls- Alfie won, he had eaten sugar that morning. KT sighed the slightest, Patricia wasn't really giving off a couple vibe with Jerome, but she was sure it was the best either could do.

"Dude, they don't really like each other. Not like you and Patricia," Fabian said comfortingly to Eddie. KT's eyes blazed, Fabian was ruining the whole thing!

"Seems like they do," Eddie tore away, avoiding his friend's eyes, opting to look at Patricia, Jerome and Alfie in the lounge, all close and comfy. "Whatever, I don't care."

And he stalked off, the intertwined fingers of his ex and her new boyfriend clouding his vision.

**A/N: Not my best work, yeah, I know. I just saw the episode and freaked out and felt the urge to write something like this...**


End file.
